second commoner
by flamingmagnum
Summary: The Ouran High school host club is in for another surprise with another commoner to stubble into there club. What adventures will happen with a new commoner.What would happen if he became popular to be revealed that he is shy in front of HaruhixOCxmultipl
1. Chapter 1

The Second Commoners

Prolouge

"Wow this place is so awesome, I never thought that I would ever get in this place." a messy black haired boy said. He was tall at about 5'10" with dark brown eyes blinded by a set of light glasses. He was wearing shorts, a dark shirt and a light jacket, he looked like a total nerd. He was holding a large suitcase and a book bag over his shoulder. "I mean, they offer the scholarship too one teen in world. I hope that I don't screw something up, Ouran High School,"

The boy started too walk into the enormous campus, In his head he thought ' I am going to die just trying to find stuff in this campus,' He walked quite a lot but he was completely lost he walked for maybe thirty minute trying to find the Principles office. He walked too a set of double doors marked "Third music room,"

"Maybe there is somebody here that could help me?" the boy said to himself, He opened the door slowly and as soon as he stuck his head into the door he was jolted in by a chorus of " Irashimase," (Welcome). "Nandesuka otonohito?" ( What a guy,) was echoed in the enormous room. "What, Sorry I am lost I thought that…" The boy was interrupted by two twins with orange hair dragging him into the center of the room.

" Another one, that is very interesting, Haruhi, Do you know this guy," a brown haired Guy in a slick suit that all of the Guys were wearing. He had beautiful eyes, but that is all he really noticed.

"No Tamaki Senpai, I have never met this guy in my life," Haruhi said aloud.

" Tamaki san this is a new student that was gained from America, He is a commoner like Haruhi," a cool dark haired boy said.

" Well that is interesting, Thank you Kyoya kun, I wouldn't have thought that so many people would be Gay when they are new comers," Tamaki said

" No, I am not Gay, I am just…" The new boy was interrupted by Tamaki, he was quickly introduced too Hikaru and Kaoru. ( The twins that looked exactly identical to the same to each other, but they did have a different hair style from each other,) Honey senpai ( He is a senior that looked like he was 7 years old, He had blonde hair and carrying a pink bunny), Mori senpai ( He was an extremely tall person that seemed paternally attached to Honey), Tamaki senpai ( The president of the Host club, he was very romantic, but was really weird.) and Kyoya senpai ( the vice president of the Host club, and completely concentrated on funding,)

" Nice too meet you, I have never even heard of the Host club, but of course I went to a public Middle school, so we wouldn't have had something this extravagant," the Guy said

" You haven't introduced yourself yet," Honey senpai said jumping up and down.

"Oh, Sorry I was distracted, My name is Kenichi, nice to meet yoooooooooouuuuuuuuu," Kenichi tripped on a rug and fell backwards into a painting that was hanging behind him.

"Ah, you ruined that picture that was going to be sold in the club today," Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"That was about 400 Million Yen," Kyoya Senpai said looking at a clipboard in his hand.

"What 400 Million Yen, I can't pay for that, could I work off the debt doing stuff for you guys," Kenichi said looking completely embarrassed.

"Sure, that is why Haruhi is a Host in our little club, We need a new dog so I think that would be ok," Tamaki said looking at Kyoya.

"that would be perfectly fine, but you will be the dog for a good long time, probably a couple of years," Kyoya senpai said.

Chapter One.

Kenichi was looking totally astonished and shocked, I owe 400 million yen, on my very first day. "Well I better get started now, but before then could you show me where the Principle's office is."

"Well most of us have costumers right now except for… Haruhi please show him where to go and bring him right back," Kyoya senpai said pointing to Haruhi.

" Ok I will bring him," Haruhi dragged Kenichi by the arm and as soon as the door was closed Kenichi jumped out of his skin.

"Haruhi, are you gay," Kenichi asked as he was walking with Haruhi at a distance of about five feet.

"No, Why does everybody think that," Haruhi said with little conviction of anger.

"Haruhi, forgive me, but are you a Girl?" Kenichi asked at the same distance.

"Why do you ask?" Haruhi said not denying or assuring the answer.

" I have a little trouble talking to Girls, and physical contact bothers me," Kenichi said " In a group, it doesn't really do anything to me, but when I am alone or in a small group of girls I kind of panic,"

(An extremely long dialogue happened where Kenichi did find out that Haruhi is a girl and why she was in the host club for doing something similar to Kenichi. Returning to the Host club after Kenichi was done with the Principle)

"Tamaki senpai, Kenichi has a problem with Girls, what should we do, we shouldn't keep him in the host club if he is so uncomfortable." Haruhi said barging in.

"What, Kenichi is afraid of Girls," Tamaki said "Does he realize that…" Tamaki stopped because it was Haruhi's secret.

"Yes he found out as soon as he left the door." Haruhi said. "what should we do?"

"Well we can't let him fear Girls," Honey senpai said.

"What are you talking about, I don't fear Girls, I am very shy," Kenichi said. "I am not a coward."

"Well then he should be a Host then, it will be two birds with one stone. He will be able to talk to Girls more, and that way you can pay off you dept." Tamaki said to himself

"My lord, he won't even meet the requirements for appearance to become a host, If you remove his blinding Glasses he will probably have a disgusting face." Hikaru and Kaoru ran quickly to Kenichi and removed his glasses, and all of their mouths dropped.

"Sorry, my normal glasses were smashed on the Airplane, and I only had these old pair on me," Kenichi said, but he was dragged away by Hikaru and Kaoru.

" Mori senpai, could you please get Glasses from the nurse that doesn't blind a baby, Honey senpai, could you please call the hair stylist, Kyoya kun could you please look into the history of Kenichi san," Tamaki ordered everybody, and everybody followed them.

Kenichi was shoved into a changing room and the twins followed him in.

"Here take this and put this on," Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"What ever," Kenichi said absolutely nothing that really bothered him. Kenichi took the cloths and put them on. He looked completely normal but he looked less shabby then when he had his normal cloths on.

(A lot of changing and hair dressing with a great commotion, it was very long time.)

"Well, well Kenichi that is all the time that I should give you." Tamaki said pulling the drapes back. Kenichi looked completely different . His hair was strait going to his right, his glasses were not shinning in his face, hi eyes were clearly shown in his eyes, his dark brown eyes were shining with a humble light. His face was revealed to be slightly tan and his cloths made him look represent able.

"Well that is an interesting change," Kyoya said glancing at his clipboard. "You really should have arrived with your normal cloths."

"Sorry," Kenichi said scratching the back of his head "Most of my normal cloths have been lost on the airplane, My Glasses were smashed on the air plane by some stupid people."

"Wow, Ken-chan you look so much better then I could have imagined." Honey Senpai said.

"Thank you Honey Senpai, but I don't think that I am all that interesting," Kenichi said tilting his head slightly and a back drop of hearts.

"so cute," a Voice came from behind all of them, All of them were turned around too look who had spoken. There were about five girls in a fancy yellow dress uniform, looking at Kenichi with hearts in their eyes.

"Ah costumers, and new costumers, please come in Princess," Tamaki said waving his arms in welcome and bowing. "who would you like to be your host today,"

"Tamaki Senpai, who is the new host we would like to see him," the young ladies said in unison.

"AAhhh," Tamaki said "Well we should probably,"

Kenichi was dragged away by the girls and went to a small table.

I am going to break this scene into two parts, one about what is happening to Kenichi and the other one for the others.

"Hel-l-loo," Kenichi said trembling, " My.. Name is Ken..ich..I, nice too me.et you."

The five girls looked at Kenichi, and his stutter and blush.

"What is wrong, are you ok," a girl to his left asked.

"Sorry, I…am… shy," Kenichi said pointing his finger together and blushing incredibly.

"Then why are you a host," Another girl asked.

"Well… I hoped too…" Kenichi thought that it would be rude to say why he was actually here and compromised "Over come my shyness."

"Kawaii," (Cute) a couple of the girls said happily. " We should help him,"

"Tha.a.ank you," Kenichi said smiling, but still blushing lightly and stuttering less" I have had lit..le time too make friends yet, so it is very appreciated."

"We should help him," Was constantly repeated and expressed in different ways for the next ten minutes or so.

"Well the next sessions shall start soon, so I would like to introduce a new Host club member," Tamaki said standing up from his group that had started soon after Kenichi's first ever group. Kenichi was dragged up by his hand as his group giggled and got up. "This is Kenichi,"

There was a storm of people saying that he looked so cute and was made known a foreigner.

"Nice to meet all of you," Kenichi said loud enough for everybody to hear, and blushed a hard red.


	2. Chapter 2 The contest

The second commoner

(Sorry, I didn't do this the first chapter, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own Kenichi though, And PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.)

(A week later,)

"iirashaimase," (Welcome) All of the host club said toget. They were all dressed in an American punk. The 3rd music room looked like the inside of a star bucks.

"Now for our weekly update report," Kyoya said pulling out a big bar graph with every one of the host clubs faces under a bar. He was dressed in torn jeans, and a Goth like T-shirt. "As you can see Takashi is in first for number of customers, but he is followed closely by Kenichi, Then Hikaru and Kaoru, tied with Haruhi, and Honey senpai, and myself are tied. All of this is of course really close, except for Takashi, and Kenichi.,"

"How is that Possible?" Kaoru said.

"Kenichi has only been here a week," Hikaru finished his brothers statement.

"Well apparently his shyness in front of girls attracts a lot of costumers, and new ones," Kyoya said.

"Well that is always a good thing," Honey said taking a bite of his cake.

"Where is Kenichi anyway," Takashi asked questioningly.

" He is working with costumers outside of the club," Kyoya anounced," He is so requested that he has very little free time, Costumers requested this. He should be back soon,"

"Kyouya, you allowed this?" Takashi asked thinking all his power as the president of the Host club had been usurped.

"well yes, They paid handsomely, for me to allow this," Kyoya said with money signs in his eyes.

"Of Course," the twins said together," Do you know what would be amusing?"

"What," The rest of the group looked at them

"Why don't we have a little fun with Kenichi's shyness," Kaoru said with a grin.

"Why don't we try and get a girl to kiss him,"

"I am out of here," Haruhi said aloud and was about to walk out of the door.

'Boom' The door flew open and Kenichi was thrown in head first. " woo, that really hurt,"

"what happened," Haruhi, who was closest help Kenichi propping his head on her knees.

"Su-su-su sumimasen," Kenichi jumped at the position he was in. He stood up messagin his head but noticed, Tamaki was trying to attack Kenichi, if he wasn't being held by Mori. "Tamaki senpai, what are you doing?"

Kyoya answered Tamaki who was still resisting Mori. " He is fine, How were your Guests."

Kenichi went into a long winded explanation about his " Appointments" and how all the Girls had boy friends and how they threw him into the club room.

"Well you have met your quota for the week, now only 52 more weeks to go, give or take, depending on how fast you work," Kyoya said looking at a clipboard. " so you are off for the rest of the week."

"But it is only Thursday?" Kenichi said.

"Well how many costumer sessions have you had today," Kyoya questioned.

"Well about…17," Kenichi said scratching his head thinking.

"17, each session is 20 minutes, that is about 6 hours." Hikaru said with a calculator In his hand.

"How did you do that," Kaoru asked, but answered his won question "out of club time."

"Well you will have some free time," Kyoya said.

"Ok," Kenichi said " see you later," Kenich left the host club room.

"Let us put our plan in action," Hikaru and kaoru said.

(An hour or two later)

Knock Knock, "Yeah, Yeah," Kenichi opened His door to find a couple of girls at his door. They were in the usual expectant glint in their eyes.

"Konichi wa Kenichi sand," the girls said together. "Shall we get going."

Kenichi was dragged to a smal coffee shop, that was free for students.

All the girls were bombarding Kenichi with questions about himself.

He felt so uncomfortable the excused himself, but the girls followed Kenichi he started to freak out and strated to run every where to get away. But instead of losing them the girls were joined by more girls, all of which were his customers.

" damn it, this has something to do with the Host club," Kenichi was saying short of breath.

Kenichi was running down the hall when he go boxed in by a wall of yellow.

"God damn it," kenichi noticed a window to his left and jumped out of it, but he forgot… he was on the second floor. "shoot," Kenichi dropped strait into a pool (convenient huh,".

Kenichi swam to the edge and climbed out. He found a heard of girls waiting for him.

"Damn," Kenichi said as he started running, shedding of his school jacket and Shirt. (they were water logged and weighed him down.)

This was a bad move on his part, exposing His upper body made the Girls shae him all the harder and he was getting really tired.

"Damn," Kenichi ran into a room and blocked the door.

"kenichi sand," Kenichi turned around to find Haruhi, Hikaru, and kaoru in their class. The twins were looking at each other with an evil glint in their eyes.

"why haven't you been in class this week," Haruhi asked.

"I don't have to start until next Monday," Kenichi said

"We haven't asked you yet, what grade are you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"I am a freshman," Kenichi said. He was interrupted by the door bursting and girls rushed in. Kenichi looked for another exit. All the doors were blocked by the stampeding herd. Kenichi saw another window and dived for it. This tume he was lucky, it was a first floor window and he started running all over again.

"what have you two done." Haruhi ask the twins who were bursting out in identical laughter.

"Nothing," They replied still laughing. Haruhi glared at them in an I don't believe you look.

"Well we might have put something up on the web sight," Kaoru said uncomfortably. As hakaru pulled out his laptop.

Haruhi read what was on the website and her jaw dropped.

What she read was a contest.

(Kenichi newest member of the host club, steal a kiss from kenichi, have him for three days by yourself. Do what you want with him "Within Reason," Contest will end at midnight tonight.) With those words there were many pictures of Kenichi during the host club.

Haruhi gave a sigh and said "why did you guys do this,"

The twins looked at each other and just said "Because we were bored."

(Meanwhile)

Kenichi was running from a stampede of girls, and he was losing his lead. "darn it why are they chasing me," Kenichi said as he found sanctuary a boys locker room. Kenichi used the last of his strngth, opened the door and slammed it shut.

Kenichi kept his eyes shut trying to regain his composure when he heard a shriek. He opened his eyes to find, he ran into the wrong locker room. Kenichi went violently red and opened the door and ran in the opposite direction. Forgetting about the stampede of girls. Kenichi ran right into there hands. The girls started to pull him in on direction and then another.

Kenichi just got out of the crowds noise "somebody help me," Kenichi blanked out.

(sometime later)

The next thing he knew he was in a girls room bound to a chair by his hands and legs. "What happened," Kenichi asked shaking his head. "What happened, and what time is it?"

"Well it is about time," a girl who Kenichi vaguely remembered as one of his costumers. "Well it is about 6:15 pm, Right before sunset, and you are in my dorm room," The girl said.

The girl he recognized as one of the girls he had that day, that had the boy friend that threw him into the host club door. Her name was Karen, she had dark black hair that went to about he lower back. She was very pretty but a bit short at about five foot three inches. She had light brown eyes and a very kind smile.

Karen, why are you…" Kenichi was interrupted by Karen Kissing him on the lips. Kenichi's eyes went glazed.

When they broke apart Karen said "Yes I won,"

"What," Kenichi said a little punch drunk and blushing an inferno red. Karen showed Kenichi the Host club website on a laptop. Kenichi's jaw dropped and went blank for almost two minutes, Kenichi's stutter was temporarily not there because of his panic, but now it was bad. "I am ga ga going to kill who ever pupupu put this up. Oh well, Karen san, You have just stolen my.my.my. first kiss,"

"What, that was your first kiss?" Karen asked.

"Well Karen san, you know… what I am like… in front of girls." Kenichi stuttered. "Well I guess I am yours… for the next… three days or so,"

Karen leapt on Kenichi knocking him and his chair to the ground, and making him blush so hard that you could barely see him. "Okay, I ge ge get it, you you are hap happy, but could you pu pu pu please un bind me from this chair."

"No, I have to get this picture into the host club before somebody else finds you." karen said as she sprinted to the host club, dragging Kenichi along with surprising ease.

As Karen dragged Kenichi into the host club door. "Irrashimase," (Welcome) All the host club said greeting the two.

"Ah somebody won our little contest," Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"Contest, what contest," Touya said with a look. The twins took out a laptop to show them all the host club website and the contest poster.

"Well that is very interesting," Tamaki said with a small frown. "But you really should have asked permission for that. But I guess what's done is done,"

"Do you have proof that you did win the contest." Kaoru said. Karen took out a picture and it showed a perfect picture of what had happened.

"well the contest is over," Hikaru said editing the website as he talked, "Is the prize for the contest ok , my lord."

"That is fine with me, any objections from anybody else," Tamaki talked to the rest of the club.

"As long as it is ok with you," said Mori.

"what ever Tama-chan said," Honey said swinging on Mori's shoulder.

" Well we have to figure out that this will only be one session," Touya said with looking at the clipboard.

"wait a minute, I will only get a single session for this, this will be for Three days," Kenichi said still struggling at the chair.

"You don't have a say in this," Tamaki said. "Haruhi, you haven't said anything yet,"

"Well… I don't really have a … say in this," Haruhi said.

"yay," Karen said jumping on Kenichi again.

(That's the end of this chapter. Let the awkwardness BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


End file.
